


Serviced

by Tancy



Category: Pacific Rim, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Begging, Felching?, Just a preview, Just about covers it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Oh God Yes, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Jax, Riding, Rimming, not finished, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancy/pseuds/Tancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sons of Anarchy is a slight-porno TV Series</p><p>Chuck, being the little shit he is, keeps messing with Jax, thinking nothing back will come of it; of course he is wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serviced

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [male posturing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889785) by [achilleees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees). 



> Updated. Think I should do one from Jax's POV, or naw? Idk, or maybe a continuation where Chuck rides Jax hard as payback? We'll see >:D

“Let that little shit bother me again, and we’re going to have some serious problems. I beat his haughty ass once, and I sure as hell will do it again,” Jackson Teller says to Mako as he stalks past her with both of his arms swinging to the point where his whole walk is swayed in the process. Mako stares blankly after him, knowing that he won’t hesitate to have another go at Chuck Hansen. 

Chuck is just gagging for it.  
\----

Chuck is prancing down the hallway to his room for a quick shower when he spots Jax on his way to his motorcycle. Chuck smirks. He can get away with one more thing before Jax totally flips out on him. Chuck’s stride gets a little stretched, trying to reach Jax in a quick manner. When Chuck is close enough he slams his shoulder into Jax’s, knocking the other man around in a 180 degree turn. 

“What the hell man?” Jax says as his piercing blue eyes bore holes into Chuck’s green. Chuck triumphantly grins back at Jax, who is now coming towards him at an alarming pace. He gets in Chuck’s face, wrapping his fists into Chuck too-tight grey shirt. 

Chuck finally realizes the danger he has put himself in, he swallows the rising bile in his throat. 

“You really wanna do this, Pretty Boy?” Jax asks venomously. Chuck never backs down from a challenge, and nods, smirk still there even if his eyes betray him by showing his fear by widening slightly. Something in the older man’s eye snaps as he yanks Chuck forward, pulling him off of his feet, and drags him to a room. 

He shuts the door, and spins Chuck out of his grip. Chuck flails for a moment before he gets his bearings, but by then, he is caught up in Jax’s hold again. They stare each other down, willing the other to cave and show submission. Neither does of course. 

Jax pulls Chuck’s shirt over his head, throwing it to some unknown place, before shoving Chuck back into the bed, making him momentarily flail again before collapsing onto the surface. Jax sheds his shirts before putting his cut back on, walking over to Chuck with his over exuberant arms swinging. 

He leans down on the bed, eyes still piercing Chuck’s. “You wanna play Pretty Boy? Let’s play.” he says before he undoes Chuck’s belt, pulling his pants and boxers off along with his shoes before Chuck can utter a protest. Pushing him back down on the bed, Jax asks, 

“Ever been fucked by a guy with a piercing?” pulling his pants down and allowing his erect cock to bounce onto his toned belly. Chuck’s eyes pop open again at the sheer size of Jax, who smiles evilly at him in return. 

The piercing is blue like Jax’s eyes, taunting Chuck to the point of hardness. Jax takes something out of his pocket and then drizzles it on his fingers, “You’ll be crying for more and moaning my name by the time I’m through with you. Imma ride you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight or taunt me for a long while.”

Jax walks up to him, kisses him hard on the lips, tongue pushing into his mouth, hot, wet and dirty. Chuck moans, Jax’s finger pushing into the tight hole deep to the knuckle, immediately finding the bundle of nerves and pressing in. Chuck breaks the kiss by gasping and clenching around the intruding finger . 

“I don’t think you’ve been fucked at all by how tight your little virgin hole is.” Jax says ” Well I think it’s time to pop that little Australian cherry,” he continues mischievously, eyes glowing now. Chuck blushes furiously. A second finger is added, punching against his prostate, Chuck’s cock bursting a hot-shot of precome, stars burst into his vision from the pleasure. 

“Yeah,” he pants slightly flushed, pink lips parted, a haze already forming over his green eyes. Another, scissoring him open. Chuck lets his head fall back, another groan coming from his lips, his body taught, sweaty, beautiful, arching.

He suddenly pulls his fingers out, and lines his cock up with Chuck’s begging hole before pushing in to the hilt. Chuck’s face turns a bright red, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Pay attention, Hansen,” Jax growls at him. Chuck stubbornly ignores him. 

Jax flips them over, Chuck’s hard cock bouncing. “I said pay attention!” Jax punctuates with a hard thrust of his hips, the cock-head punching the sensitive prostate. Chuck gasps again, bracing his hands on Jax’s thighs. Jax pounds up into him again, making the other bounce and gasp from the pleasure coursing through his veins, every nerve on fire. 

“Yeah, you like that, you little cock slut?” Jax asks him, sitting up and pulling Chuck into a bruising kiss before he could answer. Pulling away and kissing him again, getting easier and sweeter each time. They look into each other’s eyes before Jax thrusts up into that tight heat again, letting out a groan. 

His hands find Chuck’s hips, guiding him up and down before Jax lays back onto the bed, their intimate moment over, he bucks up into him again. The piercing hitting the abused bundle of nerves, scratching against them. 

Chuck cries out loud, his blush spreading to his slightly hairy chest, to his pink and sensitive nipples, perking them up to full hardness of arousal, and then to his dick, which is leaking pre-come down the shaft. 

Jax begins to jack Chuck off, occasionally teasing the tip of it, smearing the pre-come around a little. His hand then travels up to Chuck’s pink lips, “Taste your slutty self, how much your body craves and begs for a cock to pleasure it,” Jax groans as he makes Chuck sit down all the way down to the hilt on his hardness. Chuck opens his mouth, sucking Jax’s fingers in, tasting his own tangy arousal, moaning at the flavor. “You like it, don’t you whore?” Jax teases. Chuck starts grinding on his dick, grabbing his flushed sex. 

Jax sits up again, grabbing his flushed nipples, and playing with the nubs. Chuck comes between their bellies, splashing it in hot spurts over his hand. Chuck’s eyes become unfocused, his mouth falling open, breathing in calming breaths. 

Jax flips them over, thrusting in again, Chuck gasps, over-stimulated. “Ja-Jax! St-Stop! Please..” He begs. Jax just stares at him, thrusting into him again. pulling his legs up on top his shoulders. “I haven’t gotten my fix yet, Darlin’” he drawls, his voice low and ragged, dipped in honey-molasses slow. 

The piercing tickles Chuck’s prostate again, making him shiver. “You’re gonna be crying when I’m done with you.” Jax declares. Chuck whimpers weakly at him, pleading with his tired eyes. Jax rides Chuck hard, nailing his prostate, making Chuck push up on the bed with each pounding to his ass. 

Chuck gasps, arching his back, his cock becoming hard again. He tangles his fingers in Jax’s long hair. Jax slaps his ass-cheeks, and then grabs his dick and starts to pump. Hot tears prickle the backs of Chuck’s eyes, he snips, face burning red. “Jax, please, please! Uggh.. Stop,” 

More pre-come spurts from his cock. “I don’t think you want me to stop, Sweet-Cheeks,” Jax muses, breathy and hot. Chuck lets out a moan, untangling his hands from the gold hair and grabbing the head-bar, holding on for the ride. 

Jax kisses him again, tongue playing with the other’s. His fingers find the rock hard nubs, and Chuck comes again, tears slipping down his cheeks. Jax finally lets go, coming deep into Chuck’s sensitive hole, and the pulling himself out to splatter the rest of the come onto the toned stomach, jacking himself in the process. 

Chuck lets out a breath of relief, closing his eyes. He feels his legs being spread, and a tongue pressing into his hole. Chuck’s head shoots up, “The fuck are you doing?” Jax merely pushes his tongue in deeper, tugging on Chuck’s soft dick. Chuck groans, 

“No.. Please, no more.” Jax sticks to fingers into the stretched hole, pushing into the prostate once again, sensitive from the scratching of the piercing, Chuck sees stars, tears steadily flowing. He comes again while soft, his back arched before blacking out cold. 

Jax chuckles at him, 

“Well consider yourself serviced.”  
\---

Chuck comes to wrapped in a warm embrace, he’s curled into something heavy and solid. Chuck unfolds himself to see Jax’s tender blue eyes staring back at him. Chuck blushes. 

“We good now?” Jax asks. Chuck nods, and Jax kisses him on the lips lightly, slightly ruffling his hair. 

Chuck might just be in love with the biker boy, but he’ll never admit it. Sometimes he does need a kick in the ass, if you get my meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also unbeta’ed, Lol, can’t spell that for the life of me. I have lost my soul long ago, anyways, so it doesn't matter. 
> 
> Btw, I was re-watching the SOA series, and when Jax went and fucked Emily, and said, "I'm all about the service," this ficlet piece of crap popped up. SOO not sorry. :P


End file.
